M-O-V-E
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Inspired by Luke Bryan's song Move. Tony and Gibbs meet in bar and have some fun.


_Hey guys. Song inspired story. Luke Bryan's song Move. Enjoy!  
_

 _Disclaimer: Own nothing from NCIS or Luke Bryan._

 **NCIS**

Gibbs walked into the crowded bar with a sigh. It had been a long day looking through new applicants for his agents. He was recently promoted to MCRT team leader and needed agents on his team. So far, he didn't like any of them. He had a few more to go through tomorrow and decide on at least one agent, one whom would be his SFA, senior field agent. He called the bartender over to him with a smile.

"I'll have a bourbon, neat," Gibbs said over the music. The bartender nodded as he got his drink. Gibbs looked around the bar at the amount of people, one of which caught his eye. A young man, tight jeans the hugged his ass just right, a white short sleeved t-shirt that hugged his sides and body. "Damn," Gibbs mumbled as he watched the younger man. The bartender left his drink by his side and Gibbs gave him the money for the drink. He sat down at the empty stool next to the wall and watched the younger man. A country song came on and the man stood straight. He grabbed the man next to him and began to dance to the song. He stomped his feet; his hips swayed to the music. Gibbs noticed the boots he wore were black leather cowboy boots with silver stitching. The man looked up at Gibbs and smiled. He waved him over to dance and Gibbs chuckled but shook his head no. The man walked towards him and Gibbs sighed softly.

"Hey, c'mon. Come dance," the man said. Gibbs studied his features briefly. His hair was messy, but a light brown color and tan skin. His eyes were bright green as they danced in the bar light. The smile took his breath away. His bright smile with a bit of a side smirk.

"I don't dance," Gibbs replied. The man shook his head took his hand. Gibbs felt his body follow the younger man to the dance floor.

"You do now," he said. He took Gibbs' drink and set it on a near by table. Gibbs watched him move to the music and smiled as he danced with him; clumsily of course. _Sexy and talented,_ Gibbs thought as he danced with the mysterious man. The song ended and Gibbs smiled softly at the man. The music changed to something else and the man sat at the table with a smile. "Sit with me," he said. Gibbs sat across from him and took a sip of his drink. "Name's Tony. Tony Dinozzo," he said.

"Gibbs," the older man replied.

"Just Gibbs? No first name?" Tony asked as he moved closer.

"Jethro. Jethro Gibbs," he replied. _Why am I telling him this,_ he thought. Tony chuckled softly.

"Nice name. I just moved here from the big city." Tony waved another bartender over who brought him two beers. Tony paid him and smiled. "Thought I'd celebrate my last night before my job interview tomorrow. From what I hear, my job is quite busy," he explained. Gibbs nodded.

"Big city, huh? Coulda fooled me," Gibbs replied.

"Why's that?"

"By the looks of the boots you're wearing, you'd think you were from the south," Gibbs said. Tony shrugged and took a sip of his beer. He slid the other beer to Gibbs. "Buying me drinks now?"

"Looked like you could use another," Tony replied as he motioned to Gibbs' empty glass. Gibbs nodded with a smile.

"What job you apply for?"

"Another law enforcement job. Needed a change of scenery and came down here." Tony picked at the label of his beer nervously.

"Ah," Gibbs said as he sipped his beer. Another country song came on, something older and Tony grinned. "Oh no, no, no. No more dancing," Gibbs said. Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him on the floor.

"It's a line dance, come on," Tony said. Gibbs sighed as he crossed his arms. Tony made a puppy dog look to his face and Gibbs chuckled.

"Alright, fine," Gibbs said as he followed him the rest of the way to the floor. Tony and Gibbs line danced to the song with smiles and laughed when they bumped into each other. As the song began to end, Gibbs bumped into Tony and laughed. He reacted quickly when Tony began to fall forward and grabbed his waist. He pulled him towards him before he could fall. Tony and Gibbs looked at each other. After a moment, Gibbs realized what was going on and moved away from Tony. "Sorry," he said as he walked towards the table with his beer on it.

"Hey, it's fine," Tony said as he followed him. He grabbed Gibbs' shoulder and turned him around. Gibbs glared at Tony. "Hey, it's fine. I felt it too," Tony mumbled as he looked into Gibbs' eyes.

"Felt what?" Gibbs tried to ignore the spark he felt. The emotions that crawled up into his mind. The desire, the lust, possibly love at first sight. Tony grabbed his hand and rushed outside to his car. Gibbs struggled to get away from him but gasped slightly when Tony pushed him against his car.

"Come back to my hotel with me," Tony mumbled. Gibbs shook his head.

"My place, follow me," Gibbs ran to his truck and squealed out of the driveway. Tony quickly followed him to Gibbs' place. He bit his lip nervously. _God, can't believe this is happening. I'm getting laid by a smoking hot guy. Those baby blues and that smile,_ Tony thought. Gibbs pulled into his driveway a few minutes later and Tony pulled in next to him. Gibbs got out and dragged Tony into his house. Once the door was closed, clothes were stripped from bodies and bodies were bumped into walls.

 **NCIS**

 **10 years later...**

Gibbs walked into his living room and sat down on the couch with a sigh. He heard his door open and close again, as well as the sound of shoes being toed off. His hair grayed a little and his skin was beginning to crease. Gibbs smiled at the sound of the voice at his door.

"Boss?" Tony called out. Gibbs chuckled softly and opened his eyes.

"In here," he replied. Tony walked into the living room with a smile.

"Anyone else here?" Tony asked and Gibbs shook his head no. Tony grinned. "Good," he said. He kissed Gibbs softly on the lips as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "God, I missed you," he mumbled.

"And I, you," Gibbs replied as he pulled Tony onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"To think, had we not met, and you not hired me, we wouldn't be here right now. I'm glad Vance still hasn't figured us out yet," Tony said as Gibbs kissed his neck. He moaned softly as Gibbs bit down gently.

"You're telling me," Gibbs mumbled. He took Tony's hand and kissed the ring on his left ring finger. "Soon enough, I will retire, you'll take team lead and we can wear these on our fingers at work," Gibbs said softly. Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs' forehead.

"I was thinking about transferring to a different team, maybe Stan's team," Tony teased. Gibbs growled lowly as he hugged Tony closer.

"Stan will hit on you night and day, no thanks," Gibbs replied. He kissed him passionately and slid his hands under Tony's shirt.

"Alright, enough teasing. Race you to the bedroom!" Tony laughed as Gibbs chased him to their bedroom upstairs.

 **NCIS**

 _Quick little one shot I had in mind. Hoped you enjoyed it!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
